


I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be

by TheCrazyAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Peggy Carter, Civil War Fix-It, Cocaine, Drug Use, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Minor Character Death, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peggy Carter Lives, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Recreational Drug Use, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyAngel/pseuds/TheCrazyAngel
Summary: 2 years ago, the Avengers split in what the press dubbed as the 'Civil War'. With General Ross arrested due to some illegal actions, the ex-Avengers can finally come home. But Tony hasn't been the same since the split; drugs, alcohol, nightmares. Will the Avengers get back together? Will they help him before it's too late? Or will somebody end up dead?("Aunt" Peggy Carter is alive and Tony's godmother)





	I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Drug use, vomit, swearing, PTSD (panic, flashbacks, nightmares)
> 
> So this is set 2 years after Captain America: Civil War and is not really Team Cap friendly... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
Peggy Carter is alive and is Tony's godmother but he calls her Aunt because I like the thought of Peggy being there for Tony when he was growing up.
> 
> Also, I'm from the UK so forgive me if I accidentally use British words and just lemme know so I can change it.
> 
> This is actually my first fic so I'd really appreciate ANY feedback.

CHAPTER 1

"Are the Avengers officially back together and-"

"Captain Rogers! How does it feel to be back on home soil?"

"Is the Winter Soldier coming back to the US?"

"What are your thoughts on Stark's actions following your-"

"How do you feel about General Ross' betrayal considering that-"

"Has Iron Man been kicked off the team?"

Cameras flashed and microphones were shoved in front of faces. The four Avengers pushed their way through the reporters accumulating the steps of the Tower. As they entered through the automatic glass doors, the empty lobby greeted them. The doors closed behind them, muffling the sound of shouting outside despite them being separated by only an inch of glass. 

Clint took a breath. "Well, it's good to be back," he quipped sarcastically.

Sam could only hum in agreement.

"Welcome, where would you like to go?" JARVIS asked the Avengers as they approached the elevator.

"Common floor. Where's Stark?" said Steve, letting everyone step in before following.

"Out."

Natasha raised her eyebrows at the AI's attitude.

"Out where?" Steve persisted with a frown.

"I'm afraid I am not at the liberty to discuss that with you." JARVIS shut the doors abruptly before starting the ascension of the elevator.

"Is he usually like that?" Sam muttered to Natasha. She shook her head slightly with a small frown of her own.

When they arrived at the common floor, the elevator doors opened to reveal a living area directly in front with a kitchen to the right. Floor to ceiling windows lined the wall opposite the elevator, minus a small wall in the middle of the living room in which a flat-screen TV resided on, directly facing the 4 seater couch. 2 armchairs sat angled at the TV on either side of the couch, framing a large coffee table in the center. The kitchen was set out in an open plan with an island separating the two areas. Counters lined the right hand wall.

Natasha exhaled softly in disbelief. Everything was the same. Almost.

Despite the warm glow of the orange sunset bathing the cream walls in a warm light, the room felt cold. There were a few potted plants spotted around almost in an attempt to liven up the space but there were no pictures, no personal touches, no character. The place could be mistaken for a showroom. Yet despite it's cleanliness, it felt abandoned.

"The fridge is fully stocked and I trust you remember where your rooms are?" JARVIS stated in the silence.

"He kept our rooms." Nat muttered.

A moment of shock sounded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need a shower." Clint walked off to his old room, slightly confused.  
"I'll uh- I'll whip us up some mac and cheese?" The question was rhetorical; Sam turned right into the adjoining kitchen.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other with slight frowns etched on their faces and both walked to sit on the couch in silence. After all, what could be said? The Avengers had split following what the press had dubbed the 'Civil War', Ross' illegal actions were made public and he was subsequently fired, the new Accords had been drawn up and signed and now they were home. They'd fought for what they believed in and somewhat won. But Stark lost. Why would he cater to them? Why would he care when he didn't before? 

After everything, the question on everyone's mind was the same; what now?

\----

Drenched in a blanket of sweat and heat, heaving up his dinner in the toilet, Tony laid crumpled on the bathroom floor of a sweaty nightclub. Following the public announcement that the ex-Avengers were finally coming home, the media had been attacking him more than ever for working with Ross. His Aunt Peggy had seen the news and promptly dragged him out for a meal claiming he was "too thin" and "needed a break". 2 hours later, a goodnight kiss and a promise with his fingers crossed, he bid his godmother goodnight as she hoped he would return to the Tower. Not fucking likely.

After a week of helping to arrange transport and passports and exchanging documents and emails to get the beloved ex-Avengers home, the government had decided that they were going to be staying in /his/ home rent free, just like old times (minus the newfound hostilities). Hence, the need for alcohol. Which leads him to his current situation...

He got up off the cold tiles of the bathroom and stumbled his way out of the stall and to the mirrors. Peering through blurry eyes at his reflection, he straightened his rumpled suit and wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Tony felt like he'd been in this pit of drugs and alcohol for hours. He checked his phone; 3:08AM. /Shit!/

Pocketing his phone, he slipped his rose tinted glasses on. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, plastering on a smile so tight he felt his face would crack. He walked out the door and into the crowd of people, heart thumping to the beat of the music.

Time to go home.


End file.
